Born of the Fire
by Shenya
Summary: The seven elements, imprisoned and hidden for so long... Then one of the starts to rebel, finding a channel to express their anger...and who is that channel? A certain spirit going by the name Bakura...


Disclaimer: ...take a look at my bio. Do you really think I'd own Yugioh?  
  
Warnings: pretty uncommon pairings (meaning no yami/omote, you'll have to look somewhere else for those). YAOI (male x male action), maybe a touch of YURI (female x female action), just plain oddity, magic, weird people and places, just the usual stuff you might encounter in any of my fics. Enjoy. Oh, and no disclaimer in any further chapters. Plus there is a few SPOILERS, might reach up to the latest chapter published in Japan. This because I keep reading the new ones in the original language or scanlated into English, so I'm pretty much aware of what's going on and get many ideas of it.  
  
Born of the Fire, prologue: Along the Ages  
  
---Egypt, somewhere around 1000 BC---  
  
"I'm sure it was somewhere around here..."  
  
His name was Aknadean. The pharaoh's brother, although not many people knew that, he had nearly unlimited access to the libraries the pharaoh liked to have around. He had served his brother faithfully for so long... And in his spare time, he had researched the ancient mysteries.  
  
The kingdom was in danger from invaders, he knew that very well. They needed something more to defeat them, to make Egypt a relatively safe place to live in again.  
  
And he thought he had found just that in his studies.  
  
The first time he had stumbled on that bit of information, he hadn't understood it. But now, years later, having read much more, he remembered, and he understood. It was only a matter of getting to know the details and acquiring the pharaoh's permission for this project. The project that would save Egypt, keep it safe forever.  
  
He couldn't fail now, too many things were at stake here. The future of Egypt for one, but not even the most important of them... The most important thing... Was something that he didn't even dare to think of. Something very important to him, something very dear.  
  
"Ah..."  
  
He had finally found it. The Book. The one which would give him the knowledge he needed to accomplish all that he needed to. All that he wanted to.  
  
This would be Egypt's savior, this humble book.  
  
---later---  
  
"But pharaoh, this will definitely save us! There is no price high enough for that, and the lives of a few poor citizens are hardly anything compared to what will happen if we lose this war!"  
  
"I said no, Aknadean. This matter is finished"  
  
He could only see the pharaoh's retreating back now. How could he be so blind? How could he not take this opportunity, to save all of Egypt for once and for all? How could he not see what a unique chance this was?  
  
This was...something that he hadn't thought of. That the pharaoh would refuse to listen to him, would refuse to accept this marvelous plan. He felt confused now. What to do now? He couldn't go against the pharaoh's wishes, could he?  
  
...but... What would happen to Egypt if he left all this knowledge unused?  
  
The seven basic elements combined and used for the good of the country... That would be a marvelous sight to behold... Surely the pharaoh was mistaken, that he would forgive him once he saw what an invaluable tool these Items were. Surely it must be so...  
  
---later---  
  
It was late at night, and he was in his own chambers, having told the servants not to bother him. This was too important, he couldn't afford to be interrupted now.  
  
He had searched out the book a month ago, and had spent all that time acquiring what he needed for the ritual, to form the Items of Powers. Items that would bring the force of thousands of years under his control... Or rather, the control of the ones who held the Items, and them acting under the guidance of the all-mighty pharaoh.  
  
Earth... The material things. The ability to judge a person's heart. To control the spirits of earth, the gnomes rising from far below... That was the First Power.  
  
Air. The logic. The ability to see the future. To control the spirits of air, the fairies residing in the smallest whisper of wind... The Second Power.  
  
Fire. The fires of a person's heart. The ability varied according to the holder's heart. To control the spirits of fire, the salamanders born in the deepest of fires... The Third Power, a very dangerous one.  
  
Water. The wisdom. The ability to see clearly, no matter what it was that you were seeing. To control the spirits of water, the fragile undines living in the clear waters... The Fourth Power.  
  
Life. The spark that keeps us living. The ability to know another person's heart. To control the spirits of life, the mysterious ones giving life to others... The Fifth Power.  
  
Death. The eternal coldness of afterlife. The ability to control another person. To control the spirits of death, the incubi leeching life away from others... The Sixth Power.  
  
And finally, Spirit. The small part of us that makes us something else than beings. The ability that was so complicated it wasn't listed in the book, only briefly mentioned at a side-note. Or perhaps it wasn't important? The ability to control the spirits of other people, dead or living. To call them forth to help the holder in his battle... The Seventh Power.  
  
Thus was the circle of Powers, the Powers that would help Egypt stay whole, protected against invaders and violent revolutions. The Items.  
  
He was certain that this would work, and that his pharaoh would accept it all when he saw how useful they were.  
  
He was certain it would all change to good when they were finished, these Items.  
  
But he was wrong.  
  
---  
  
AN: Will be continued when I have time to write the second part of the first chapter... Reviews would probably help in getting that written... *hopeful* Sorry for the shortness, my prologues tend to be like that. ^^;; 


End file.
